


Caustic

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace felt neglected from affection and attention from his two lovers because of his own stupid powers. It causes him to react into being consumed with a more cold heart and turning into the villain they had been trying to prevent. Will he forever be a villain now?





	Caustic

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember Caustic from my MAS bingo? I continued it! The beginning is included so you don't have to switch over to read it! This was fun to do and gives an important lesson, I think so anyways!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Standing by the window, Ace looks on outside in longing as the rain rushes along onto the ground. A soft whine leaves him, wanting to feel it on his skin, wanting to know how it feels to get soaked with no care in the world. Wanted to know what it felt like being hit with  _fresh_  water instead of salt water. It was unfair for him, getting to see others rushing through or even playing in it—which is why he watches the backyard mostly now—but he couldn't, not even a single drop should touch him.

Drinking water is different, but the water touching his skin ignited a caustic reaction. He becomes corrosive to anyone around him and to himself if not careful. Unlike most who can control their power at will all the time, Ace can somewhat but is still weak to water, sadly. It makes him always upset over the factor, not being like his two lovers. They were so helpful to save people and he was practically meant for the villain role with his power. He has gotten plenty of offers with that, but he always declines as he knows that's not the way and doesn't want to hurt people.

He just hates it all.

"I'm home!" Marco hollers and Ace perks up a little while rushing to the doorway of the kitchen, beaming to his lover. The coat is removed and as Ace wants to step closer, he stops with a frown. Marco is soaked to the bone from the rain and has him carefully step back around the corner as he gives a hesitant grin.

"Welcome home! Did everything go alright?" The question is to help distract from his tense posture and Marco looks on with a look of sympathy, something that Ace always hated.

"Yes, I had to go pummel someone before my afternoon meeting, but luckily Sabo took over for the rest of it." Marco mentions while putting his coat up in the sealed area where the rained on items go, shoes shortly following to be dried. "I'll be done in a few minutes, yoi. Could you make some coffee?"

"Sure," Ace mentions even though he already made some and wouldn't doubt the other knows that but trying to find something to distract him with. The door opens to show Sabo rush in, bumping into Marco and they are giving light laughs. Kisses are shared, and Ace looks on with a clenching heart, desiring that affection so much and only reminded on what happened to let those scars show on one of his lovers. Before Sabo can see him, he turns to head back into the kitchen with hands gripping to the front of his shirt.

The power Ace has can't have water, meaning blood and saliva can't touch his skin and that includes just a smidge around his lips. They can't use anything to do something more as everything has water, though there is some with salt water that helps, but makes him get a bit of irritation when used too much. Ace could feel his limits pressed as he knew everyone was trying to find ways his power wasn't so destructive, but it was hardly something. Even when Sabo says he doesn't hold it against Ace, he knows the other's afraid to do something more intimate with him in fear of being burned again. Marco was able to heal him, but it left scarring behind, something Sabo hated so much he hid it when he could with his hair.

Ace wants to cry, standing in front of the coffee maker and suddenly notices the rain has stopped. Moving along in his slippers, he goes to the backdoor and looks through the window with teary eyes. Thoughts bombard him, knowing they couldn't keep loving him when they hardly could be intimate with him like they want to. Ace can't help but to think how they were perfect together without him in the picture and realizes his hand is on the door knob, opening it right up.

_He didn't belong here._

Flames overtake his appearance with a dark tone to it and creating a lashing of a dark outfit to snug onto him and his mind feels overcome.

"Ace!" A shout resounds while the head tilts, wind wiping through his dark hair as he stares to green eyes of surprise. "Don't!" The plea is there, and Ace can't help that his heart feels consumed with darkness for what has happened.

"It's for the best…" Ace mutters with a hand lifted to show the burning of skin as droplets find it, but it's  _under control_  for the first time since he discovered them at sixteen. The crackling and sizzling is made with skin looking like burning embers, but soon fade.

"No, look! You can get it under control! Just not like this!" Sabo exclaims as Marco is soon next to him with wide eyes at the sight of their lover. Dark eyes stare to them, carrying no warmth as they would, and they wonder how much of this darkness they have missed.

"Ace! This is great progress, yoi! Let us work on getting it more…  _good_!" Marco tries, already having to deal with a brother who turned to the dark side, but they luckily reigned him back in. Though Ace looked far too deep in an emotional landslide to be easy to get back.

"It's not meant for good… I am only destruction… I bring misfortune to everyone…" The words are showing the stalling, the last bit that wants to hang onto his life as he watches droplets fall to skin and show the effects.

"But you don't want to hurt anyone…" Marco continues while treading closer and shows a pleading gaze, though dark eyes are pinpointed to skin. "You can use this power for good… Remember, Thatch has a destructive power, but he uses it for good and evolved it so much since then…"

"Thatch is  _light_ ," the snap comes out as Ace glares with teeth gritting. "I  _won't_  change! I practically explode on people! I can't even understand how Sabo can still look at me! He can hardly be near me! You are always on guard!" Ace is in a flurry as flames crackle along his shoulders from his confliction and the darkness lingers in the flames.

"We just worry! We are trying to help without you feeling bad if you do hurt us!" Marco tries back with a hand reaching out and gets a snapping of flames that shift to just show burning along Ace's face, the inner part of his mouth glowing as he opens it.

"I am only meant for that! I can only hurt people! How can I protect when I just  _destroy_ whatever is in my path?! Not once have I been  _helpful_  or seen in a light! You have done nothing to help  _improve_  my power! I have been lingering in these depths to watch as my life means  _nothing_  to those around me!"

"We love you!" Sabo shouts out while coming up to be closer but is startled at the glowing silver in those usual dark eyes.

"Do you? Or are you two just loving the fact that you think you can  _fix_  me?" They are both alarmed at the accusation and Marco gives a glare.

"We do love you, damn it! That's just the dark part trying to fool you, yoi! Don't let it consume you!"

"But Marco…" A foot shifts to lift, the other following easily as he seems to be floating up. Crackling sounds heighten as the glowing skin shows with flames forming just under the black suited male, the two blonds backing away at the whirling starting. They look on in desperation as silver eyes gleam and show to be empty of emotion. "I have never felt so  _alive_."

And then he was gone in a whirl of flames.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The feel of rain sliding along his skin, it sizzles before evaporating fully, but he could  _feel_  it finally. After so long of worrying of fully combusting or catching aflame unless he wanted to. Sitting on the roof of an older complex, he enjoys the pelting rain as he faces to the sky in delight of it all. The dark outfit he dawns is mostly a tight tank top and shorts that go to mid-thigh, something that exposes his cracked skin that is a flickering of embers. Boots are laced to mid-calf, being black as well, and he knows he felt the mask over his face covers around his eyes and dips down over cheeks.

Ace couldn't find a will to move, maybe when the rain stops, but he notices as something lingers just some feet away behind him.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Ace merely states, crackling the air around him in warning.

"Ah? I just happen to notice you sitting here and its quite interesting attire if you are a hero." The man chuckles, having Ace soon shift to get himself turned around to view the man. He recognizes him, someone that Thatch used to work alongside as their powers had been similar, but now were completely different.

"Hardly a hero with destructive powers, though you probably get that,  _Teach_." The name lingers as dark eyes stare, keeping his eye on the villain but doesn't show how he is towards the other.

"Zehahaha, I do! You come to love it!" Another laugh lingers as Teach grins to him, not making a move to come near as he stares to him in  _knowing_. "If you want, I could start showing you the ropes to get you started. Not a pressure if you don't want to, but we always have room for another." The mentioning has Ace watch as he contemplates on if he should take the offer, but it wasn't like he had anywhere to go now. He left Marco and Sabo, cringing at the thought that they were probably happy without him there to accidentally combust.

"Sure, I could use a place to kick back in." Ace agrees while getting up, raining still sizzling when hitting his body. There wasn't any other reaction and Ace couldn't express how much that brings delight. "Maybe show me a bit of stuff if you want…" The mentioning is to be off handed as he looks to Teach, seeing a grin along his face, pulling at the beard.

"Great to hear! Now, you may know my name, but what is of yours? Or even an alias?" Teach questions to him as the dark shadow begins to show and Ace let's his fire shift him to rise with dark red flames licking along his calves.

"My name's Ace, no alias."

"Let's go then, Ace. I think we will get along just fine."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Meeting the others, Ace noticed how most enjoyed their role as villain or just merely there to enjoy their power fully. The first few days, he was talking with Lafitte often as he has a unique ability and mentioned of trouble they could stir up if interested. Teach was always up to something, Ace knowing as Marco or Sabo complained of it often. When it was the man himself, it was not something to take lightly, Teach's darkness would consume you if not careful. Also on the days lingering after had him practicing up on his powers more, having him at the hide out for almost two weeks.

"I'm interested," Ace finally gives in when Lafitte came up to the roof to join him for the time being as he liked being high up.

"Oh? Fantastic, we shall have some fun then." A grin shows, Ace noticing how happy the other is to have someone join him for the fun he has been thinking about doing. "You are quite magnificent at exploding things?"

"You can say that," Ace answers while standing and receives an interested gaze before staring out towards the city as their headquarters is in different areas to give the heroes the slip—tunnels underground that someone with an ability reroutes anyone not a villain inside.

"Good, let's go mess with some places." Lafitte let's wings sprout from his back, showing hands to have more of claws on the fingertips, talons scrapping the roof, and tail feathers behind him. "Need a lift?" The question comes out languid, watching him as he shakes his head while letting hot air leaving through the cracks of his skin and fire there as well.

"Lead the way…"

They moved through the city, Lafitte talking of a building that he was to rob from and informed Burgess of the heist. The villains are very organized, Ace is realizing by the day, and they know where to pick at while also keeping track of movements. If anything, they knew a lot, letting him hear if he wished and he would join the meetings out of curiosity since he never been invited before. Marco and Sabo never invited him to the meetings, wanting to get him up to par before handling something like that and it brought an ache in him at the thought of them keeping him away. Ace wanted to be involved, but they never brought him along and always talked of ' _what if water finds you_ ' like he was a plague.

"Make a flashy entrance and then I will get the goods while you back anyone out. Burgess will be by soon to help out." Lafitte mentions and Ace swallows thickly while looking down to across the street where a bank lies. He knew it would involve the darker side of things, but the more he thought on it… No one really saw him for how he was. Didn't let him live how he wanted and the signs of when he would flare even just a little had people screaming.

_The past brings a cold through him at the remembrance._

"Yeah, extra flashy or mild to give us time?" Ace merely asks while the cracks in his skin begin to brighten with heat radiating from him to get ready. Flames flicker in dark hair and eyes start to show to be silver as he waits for the comment, hearing a soft chortle.

"Mild for now." The words are all Ace needs to hear as he moves to push off the building, charging with heat and slams into the ground with a burst.

People are screaming, the building showing a gapping hole that he glances to notice Lafitte dive in quickly. Seeing people scrambling brings a thundering in him, watching in a new light of how people are laying to the ground with groans or not moving at all. Ace is not sure how to take it, but he goes with it in strides as he burns his hands. The sound of sirens is on their way and he tilt his head to look on before moving a hand with embers burning hot in the cracks. Firing off a fire ball, it hits the target barreling towards the building, crushing fingers into a fist and the vehicle explodes while spreading to the other car.

Every breath fills him, causing a stirring of his heat and the crackling of embers is heard from everywhere on him. It's a soaring feeling, being able to use his power with no restraint and every movement he makes is like nothing he has ever felt before. No hesitation for accidentally doing something as it was merely a second nature now. Being able to relax even as he wouldn't be explosive at every take of water, just a crackling of embers that he could even dim if needed.

Ace has so much control it was hard to believe.

"Halt!" Someone shouts, the voice sounding familiar and moves to turn to look to the side as he sees officers with weapons raised. A man with red hair is staring in surprise and Ace recognizes him easily. "We don't want to hurt you! Just calm down and come with us!"

Watching with a raised brow, Ace soon huffs out at how ridiculous they are being. Ignoring them for the time being, he shifts to turn around to the bank and viewing in as he is checking on Lafitte as a bag sets out, probably to gather another. As more shifting is heard, Ace gazes back to the officers with weapons still at the ready—most likely half filled with seastone bullets to weaken him though it wouldn't fully stop him.

"Come on, Ace!" Shanks hollers to him, making him stare with a blank expression before glancing in to see Lafitte land with a bag and giving a smirk his way.

"Burgess should be here soon~!" Lafitte affirms while pointing to the side and Ace knows it is to get the officers  _busy_.

Taking a step back, he turns his body to Shanks once more with embers glowing and opens his mouth. Embers flutter out of his mouth as he exhales before inhaling sharply, his body glowing at the provided oxygen. Shanks hollers to get out of the way as Ace shifts forward to breathe fire. A few officers are caught in the path and are thrown by the blast of air and most likely burned from the flames.

Hollers for seastone is mentioned, Ace shifting to vault himself up with bursts of heat to fling himself through the air. Creating a charge, he twirls while coming down to do a burst with cracks in the ground showing to have flames to rise. After that happens he moves to avoid a few shots made and swipes out flames with crackling of bursts to go with it. They are unaware of his abilities, caught off guard while trying to gather themselves to probably stall until a hero appears.

A laughter is heard along with squealing from around the corner and its Burgess on a large-scale dune buggie for his large physique. Ace shifts to jump back a few times towards the bank and hears Lafitte moving. The squealing of tires has him know that Burgess has pulled up and Lafitte is hollering of bags in. This has Ace turning to quickly move after the dune buggie as it starts up but doesn't leave him as he catches up easily.

"Hero above!" Burgess yells, Ace straddling the top bars of the buggie and looks up to see blue flames, bringing an ache in his chest.

"Ace, take him down!" Lafitte hollers while he is already moving with hands out with fire burning brightly before moving them forward to do a clap of sparks and crackles. Fire blazes forward to the phoenix, Marco winding to avoid it with a sharp screech.

"Ace! Don't do this, yoi!" Marco yells as he tries to dive back to them, but misses catching him with a talon as he had ducked out of the way. The diversion brings someone jumping from the side, startling him as it's Sabo with gloved hand showing for his dragon claw. Fire flares on his body, startling Sabo and knowing it would, Ace using hot air to push the hero away—not having the heart to hurt them. Sabo lands to some building window as they continue with Burgess cheering with rowdy laughter.

"Watch out!" Lafitte grabs Ace's forearm to jerk him forward, feeling talons slide along his back and he jerks his head up. Marco is coming back around, and a blinding light is to the roof, Ace knowing who. "The family comes to the party?" Lafitte asks in interest and has Ace look down as those grey eyes stare to him in interest. "They are here for you, aren't they?"

"I guess so, they want to fix me." Ace states with gaze going back up to the heroes moving back to them.

"Oh, they want to  _fix_  things all the time, even when they are not broken. Sad thing really." He responds to his comment and the buggie is shifting to get them down another street while weaving through traffic. "Burgess, get this baby back. Ace and I are going to give a little entertainment."

"Have fun!" Burgess merely shouts as the two villains move to the top to crouch on the bars.

"Lift to the heavens," Lafitte comments while pushing off to grip at forearms. It was nice that he didn't hesitate, Ace liking that they weren't treating him like something so fragile or a time bomb. The crackling is still there, but not burning where talons are gripping.

They go to the skies, Ace just lingering with his body ready as they make it so far along. Seeing to the side, Marco is flying in quick and Ace makes small tugs before he is released. Flipping through the air, he puts arms out while falling as he notices the phoenix coming his way. When close, Ace moves a foot to soon kick off the air and causing a crackling of fire like fireworks. Shifting once more, Ace starts running along the air as he uses his hot air to balance himself.

"Ace! Stop fighting us!" The holler this time is from Thatch as he is along roof tops below him, keeping up with him. It's no doubt they would have a gain on him, but they are hardly aware of what he can do. Plus, they are merely a distraction to let Burgess get the money to a building.

"Look at the caring they provide!" Lafitte is soaring above him, laughing at how there is a few heroes present to mainly get him. "What was it? They kept you held down? Not much of a life!" The scoff is brought on to give Ace more drive to not return, but in all honestly that is what Ace had thought about for days while using the training area to test his capabilities.

"You know nothing!" Marco dives up from between buildings and Ace is able to avoid quickly with fire in his wake. The phoenix had to shake off the fire while sharply turning to come at him. Body changed to show only arms as wings and feet as talons, mouth open and desperation in blue eyes. "Ace, please don't do this! We know we messed up, yoi!" Marco follows as Ace is still jumping back to give distance, Lafitte shifting to take on Thatch. "Sabo and I know what we did! We neglected you!  _We know_! Please!" The way Marco is pleading brings a sharp curve in Ace's heart, not ever seeing such a thing before though thoughts darken once more.

"When did you ever pay attention to my affection?" The words hit Marco hard, seeing it on his face as he looks ashamed of himself and Ace soon finds a roof to stand on. Talons grip to a ledge as blue eyes shine with teeth gritting. "As I see it, I was just…  _there_  for you two to feel proud that you could fix me."

"Don't say that, Ace! We love you so much and more! We had been blind to what we had been doing, not wanting you to be filled with regret if you accidentally hurt someone!" Marco tries back while Ace shifts on feet with head tilting while staring with a scowl.

"I told you I am meant for destruction and look how well it's playing."

"You always said you didn't want to hurt anyone, yoi." He softens his tone while crouching as he views to Ace, showing himself with emotions raw. "We took that too far, we had thought we had been helping that way. You were scared to do anything, and we didn't want to heighten that."

"I didn't want to be scared of my power, and that's what you did. I lived in fear of it until the point I couldn't take it anymore!" Ace snaps back with teeth bare as fire begins to lick along his skin. A turn of his head has him growling, "like how not a day would go by that I wanted to be closer to Sabo, but not being able too. You  _can't love someone if you are afraid of them_." He sharply tells the other, knowing that even by just showing fire had Sabo flinching with fear.

"Ace, please, we really are here for you… We will fix ourselves to help you. We were the wrong ones, yoi. You did nothing wrong and we want you to be in charge of what we should do." Marco tries to explain, Ace aching and crackling as he doesn't want to hear more.

"Of course he didn't do anything wrong! Zehahaha!" The shadows spread along the roof, Ace noticing it as the villain appears to the side of him, a little back as hand comes up to touch a shoulder. "Such a shame, Ace has such great power and so much control under it." Teach explains, not moving his hand even as crackling of embers is in the cracks of his skin. "See? You are doing great, Ace. No worries around us."

"Shut your mouth, Teach!" Light shimmers before Thatch is on the roof near Marco with a grimace to the man next to him. "Those words! You can't be fooled, Ace! I  _know_ , trust me!" The mentioning has Ace looking to the man, knowing he had been under Teach when being a villain.

"Ah, such a shame you let them control you." Teach 'tsk's while moving his hand away and has them out while viewing to him, Ace glancing to him now. "I will leave it up to you, Ace. Unleash your potential with us or withhold yourself with them."

"That's not how it is, Ace!" Marco claims while shifting to have feet on the roof and scowling to Teach. "We were wrong, I  _admit_  to that! I want another chance to show how much I will listen and help! Your power can be used for good, even with its destructive tendencies! Look at Pops, yoi! His power used to be  _too powerful_  to contain that collapsed  _buildings_! Now he can give those tremors that can shake your body!" The desperation continues to linger as it's obvious on how much Marco feels horrible over what has happened.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ace." The words are from behind him, shifting to soon turn and notice Sabo breathing heavily while holding himself up with his choice of weapon being a rod that is taller than him. "I thought… seeing the scars was a bad reminder for you… I didn't like seeing you in mental pain for an accident…" He steadies himself better and just to the building behind him is Lafitte landing with a watchful gaze. "You didn't mean to and I  _know_  that." He tries to comment while Ace starts feeling his mind scatter of what he should do, his heart still aching for them to accept him. Though at the same time he felt  _so free_  and in control that it was hard to turn away from it all.

"No…" Ace grits out with flames showing the dark tone in it before shifting his head. "And I am done with you all." He says firmly as he can only be thinking of the bad, how they would say they loved him but from afar. It wasn't fair to him, seeing such love that was also supposed to be for him, but not in his reach. The cracks on his body start to glow as he lets his mind suffer in the turmoil. They didn't even bother to check on him when he stopped sharing the bed, them staying a distance  _to be safe_. "You have hurt me enough…" It's supposed to come out harsh but is laced with his wounded heart showing.

"Lafitte," Teach merely mentions while dissipating into air and Lafitte takes off swiftly while Ace begins to glow.

Letting his head fall back, silver eyes stare to the sky while hands rise with embers simmering hotter to have him glow. A holler is from them, but he ignores it with heat bursting them away to stumble before hands rise to above his head into fists. A raging scream leaves him while bringing them down onto the building. The cracks spread with fire bursting from them and tracing the whole building.

"Get the civilians!" Thatch is hollering and the screams of people in the building does nothing to Ace.

_They all turned away._

_All they wanted to do was lock him away._

_He was just a_ _**burden** _ _to them._

"Ace!" The last holler of his name does nothing as he soon leaps off the building and uses hot air to run along through the sky. Lafitte joining him easily.

"Very nice, if I do say so myself. Quite unique for your power." The comment brings a sense of pride through Ace for being acknowledged but is sure to hide it.

"I just got to handle it for the first time in years since I figured it out. A lot is going to happen." He mentions as it is true, he was finding out new things and that burst through the whole building had been due to his emotions flaring. He would have to figure out how to harness it better, but at least the villains helped him work on his abilities with no issues.

"Let us return as they busy with saving lives and such." Lafitte states while they continue on with no one to follow.

Even as they get away, part of Ace feels a tug to go back but presses his guilt down to be covered with the pain he felt for years.

**-o-o-o-o-**

To believe a month has gone by is almost ridiculous, but it is the truth as Ace looks on at the television. It reports on him, being one of the top five villains of Grand Line. A lot of the others rejoiced, saying how much pride he probably feels on being up with Teach, Lafitte, Burgess, and Augur. In all honesty, Ace didn't feel anything for his placing, all he could do was watch as the heroes help rebuild what he has destroyed. They still refuse to hurt him even as he lands heated blows—never burning them—though any civilian catching the glimpse brings on retorts of them growing soft for the new villain.

"I'm going out," Ace says while walking past Augur and gets a hum in return.

Leaving out through the back entrance in some old alley way with a wad of money, he hears as shifting is made to make some adjustments to the routes. Ace was good at navigating them as one time he placed a hand to a wall and threatened, making it the only time he ever had a hard time. Everyone knew what he was capable of and no one wanted to mess with him as he is a wild card with no restrictions.

Just a few steps, he finds a cubby in a building to pull out a pair of clothes, being cargo shorts and zip-up jacket zipped halfway. Getting the clothes on and money put away, he slowly pulls the mask off from around his eyes—taking more practice than he thought. A nice pair of sunglasses glimmer the multicolor sheen and he heads out of the alley while slipping into rush hour.

Walking down the sidewalk, Ace takes in civilian life as he knows his skin looks normal after a couple weeks of practice. After so many years of seastone usage, they found out in some practices and rounds with the cops that it doesn't work. He was practically a force to reckon with by normal people, but knew the heroes still had an upperhand right now if overrun. Though, Ace tries to push that back in his mind as he stops to a hotdog stall for one and a soda. A large television is heard a couple blocks over in the main square and the sound of people working as recently a building over there was collapsed partially.

Gossip ranged around him as he finished his food before finding himself to the park and stepped through the arch into the bliss of it all. It was a bit quieter to take in with surrounding walls of ivy that is thick to pass through—especially with the chain-link fence buried beneath. Drinking his soda, he goes down along the path to see all kinds of individuals enjoying the greenery. Stopping to the middle fountain, he puts a hand to a pocket and stares up to it before closing eyes with an inhale.

Ace thinks back to the time when he was turning seventeen and wearing a seastone bracelet. They brought him on a date here, knowing not a lot of people were around and able to enjoy whispers shared. Everything, it felt so right then, and nothing could stop them and their newly blossoming relationship. Not until six months after he was eighteen when Ace burned half of Sabo's face and had to take in the sight while putting out the fire. He remembered the hands shoving him back and seeking Marco for solace while gripping his face—wanting to be healed. Ace had apologized profusely, not meaning for it to happen,  _not it ever to happen_. This didn't count the times he burned Marco, though the man could heal—it didn't make it any better.

After that, even to hold Sabo's hand had muscles tense and smile strained with a tilt of his head. Ace couldn't remember how many times he locked away in the bathroom to cry as he sparked along with it. They tried to console him  _from a distance_ , and it felt like ever since then they grew farther and farther from him. Being in the same room was heart wrenching when he was the outer seat and out of the cuddling, especially if they had drinks nearby— _which was always_. It felt like a message on how much they didn't want him around as a lover anymore by the time he turned nineteen and moved out of their bedroom.

Letting himself push through, Ace had reached his point at twenty-one and couldn't withstand any more of it. The parting is awful to feel and only Marco would kiss to his hand on  _rare_  occasions by that point. It looked so much like an effort than wanting to bring him affection or reassurance. A routine he had to get through in order to instill some type of ground of 'them being lovers'. The reassurance had been gone, replaced with pitying smiles and strains of when he tried to reach for affection by some means. Ace felt deprived for interaction with the two he loved so much, being drained emotionally by how much they seemed to pull away.

_It shouldn't be a surprise that he turned villain._

Hearing some laughter, Ace sighs as some teens are being loud and he knew it was just something that happens to  _normal_  kids. Opening eyes he begins moving to round the fountain, throwing away his drink in the provided trashcan and notices over that one of the teens tosses a cigarette carton towards it. When it misses, his friends laugh and he waves it off before walking away. Ace is peeved, moving to grab the teens shirt and roughly pulls him back.

"What the hell, man?!" He hollers while Ace tilts his head as he isn't in the way of the bin.

"Pick up your trash, brat." The hiss is in his voice, rough with authority and the teen scoffs while trying to pull away.

"No way, old man! Some useless cleaner will come by!" He barks out, friends laughing and Ace grits teeth while letting cracks in his skin lowly show.

"Throw your trash away, you little heathen." Crackles are from his voice and embers burning warmly. Eyes widen, the other teens cowering before Ace moves to push the one who littered to his garbage. "Some of us actually like the park." Ace mentions while the cracks disappear like it was an illusion, but the teen is scrambling to pick up the trash and making sure it goes in the bin.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" He squeaks out in fear before running to his friends as they run out of the area. Ace breathes out while turning away and starting to make his way out before they could find police and lead them this way.

People are highly unaware on how a villain could be in the streets, to be walking among them like any common person. This was something Ace enjoyed doing when he wanted to be normal,  _feel normal_ , like he could have if he wasn't locked away like some dangerous monster— _though he guesses he really was_. He did like remembering of the times before his powers began overrunning his life— _their life_.

When Ace thought on when everything began to change, he only felt extreme guilt for how much he brought. Still now he can feel it linger with his throat straining as he really just wanted to be gone of his powers. If there was a way, Ace would have gone in a heartbeat to get rid of something so dangerous and to live happily with Marco and Sabo.

All of this building up in him and you would think he hated the two but, really, he wanted their embrace. Wanted back what he had lost before everything became falling apart because of his stupid powers. This always brought up in his mind how they were right, he was in control of it now— _but what if only for a villain?_ The thought came to mind on what if he tried good and it went back to instable, back to a life of stored away.

" _We will fix ourselves to help you. We were the wrong ones, yoi. You did nothing wrong and we want you to be in charge of what we should do."_

The remembrance has Ace stop near an alley that would go to an entrance, him mulling over the words. All they have been doing is trying to reach him and tell him in reminders how they wanted to prove themselves. The ones to want a  _second chance_  from their unknown mistake at the time. A part of Ace knows it was poor communication on his part, but at the same time he feels his mood had been something to alert them. The words of them wanting to try and help him, not be afraid to get more involved with his power brought a warmth in his heart that he may… he may have something truly important still?

"I seen him go that way!" The raised voice has Ace aware once more and ducking into the alley to go back into the tunnels. He really wanted some sleep right now, hoping he would be able to this time unlike the past nights he has been a villain.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The snapping of power resonates the air, blue flames overcoming it with phoenix soaring through easily. Ace bursts hot air to get higher before suddenly a figure is before him and brings a bristle of fear. Hard dark eyes gleam before a knee drives into his abdomen and he goes flying back, hearing a screech of anger. Slamming into a building, he slides along in the floor before stopping and flops back with gasps.

Wood is driving into his back, luckily a pipe only took a skim of his side and he takes in winded breaths. Ace was unsure why they brought  _him_  of all people into this battle, said to be  _retired_  from the hero business. The sight of the man, he knew he didn't stand a chance and tries to gather himself while noticing people escaping or huddling away from him. Glancing towards individuals trapped from the door, he moves a hand and slams it down. It breaks the floor, making a ramp for the civilians to slide down to the next floor as he gasps.

"Do I need to lecture you?" A groan leaves Ace, not wanting to talk or even see this man while he had turned away from the hero side.

"Do you think I will listen, Rayleigh?" Ace asks seriously while burning the wood around him and to get it out of his body, though it won't heal anything.

"Mistakes happen, people mess up…" The words begin as Rayleigh starts walking closer and not showing any sign of him being in his seventies—though its expected as he is known for super-strength.

"People hurt, people ignore, people  _distance_ …" Ace continues vehemently while raising fists to soon slam them down to create cracks and fire. At the distraction, he drops to the next floor and moves to crash through a window. Moving along the next roof of a building, he is pulling pieces of some concrete out of his lower back.

"People hurting create distance…" The voice startles him as he is soon grabbed by the throat, but down, to be pinned to the ground. Concrete cracks around him and he jerks in pain, giving grunts of how it shoots through him in awareness. Looking to dark eyes, Rayleigh looks weary and  _aware_  of many things that Ace never could. "They said they weren't aware of your  _depression_  and  _anxiety_  weighing you down. They knew you were upset of everything that happened and tried their best to help as they could, but you also turned away… Locked in your room for days…" Hearing as he continues brings a lingering in Ace, trying to remember everything that had happened throughout.

"They didn't want to touch me…" Ace remarks, hurting the most on that and gets a look of sympathy.

"You pulled away…" The new voice has Ace tensing and not understanding what Marco is saying. The hand moves so Ace can slide away and stand with fists burning brightly at the ready. It wasn't only Marco, Sabo also stands with him with baton to his belt.

"We gave you space, thinking it would help… We weren't aware that it was making it worse." Sabo continues, them both moving closer and Ace strains with feet shifting back.

"I  _burned_  you." The crackling of his voice brings nothing to the two who are trying to keep their approach.

"I know, and I needed a day or two… to calm myself down as I knew it was hurting you a lot more than me. You were so afraid to touch me, Ace…" Sabo explains while the villain stares on with brows furrowed.

"Y-you two were ignoring me… I never got affection… I n-never got  _attention_! I just… I wanted the happy smiles! The laughter! A carefree life without HAVING YOU TENSE IN CASE I EXPLODE!" His voice raises, and he knows it does, fire burning hotly in the cracks all over his body. They take more steps and Ace is shaking while shifting to move away.

"Why are you backing away, Ace?" Marco asks while they pause with open arms and confusion  _flares_  within Ace, not understanding anymore.

"You will try to fix me…" It feels rehearsed on his tongue, Ace hearing it from the others on how heroes try to  _fix, fix, fix_.

"We want to  _help_ … Nothing is wrong with you, yoi." Marco says lightly before they are moving again, and a nervous flare finds Ace.

For some reason everything starts to bombard him, all the emotions from before. He feels fear for hurting them, not wanting to ever hurt either of them every again. To distance himself and keep his power away from even getting a glimpse. During the fighting, he would do heat bursts to push them back and reluctantly spark at Marco to distract him somewhat. This, they are trying to come closer while saying things that he is trying to look back on as he felt like… his… his memory was different and also very hazy.

"Please, Ace… just let us go home and relax…" Sabo says while he brings himself closer, Ace stopping himself with wide eyes. Feeling the contact with his hand brings a tremble to his lips and tears to his eyes. Of course, the tears evaporate with sizzling and then the cracks begin to fade into regular skin. The tears linger longer before drying to cheeks from his heated skin.

Another hand finds his other and he chokes in his throat, "it's okay. Shhh, it's okay…" The soothing of Marco's voice starts breaking him down with shaking and he lets legs buckle. No hesitation lingered as the two caught him and Ace begins to let out whimpers.

"Love me… Love me  _please_ … I don't want to hurt anymore…" It's a plea into their shoulders, getting hands rubbing his back with soothing words. Sobs start to leave him as his mask disappears, boots following with splotches in his clothes to show skin.

"We always love you…" Sabo whispers while nuzzling into his hair and causes more sobs of disbelief he was receiving such attention.

"We will do better, yoi. We will make sure to change ourselves to help you… To give you the  _right_  way of taking care of you…" Marco comes in with and Ace can feel his heart thundering with a warmth he hasn't felt in such a long time.

"Let's go home…" Sabo says easily, Ace gripping tightly to them with fierce nods as he doesn't want to let go.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The depression had him seeing things differently. Creating a drastic drop in his character and pulling negative to him to the point he saw Marco and Sabo being the ones to not try. The two thought Ace needed some space on occasions when feeling down, wanting him to get through the tough spots when he felt overwhelmed from their presences. They weren't aware they were making it  _worse_ , only trying to give Ace things he wouldn't tense away from. The kisses on hands were brought with shaky breaths and a strain of stress that Ace wasn't aware of, but the other two were which had them tense and strain a smile at seeing him in such a state.

Now, they received word of advice from someone trained in that field to help get through it. Ace couldn't take any medicine as his power ran it through his course too quickly to make an effect. They refrained from anything seastone, not wanting Ace to feel trapped in his space once more. The home had been changed up, brightened to bring a different vibe than before. Then of course the next thing on their list was all the attention they could give to Ace, listening and watching to when he felt rigid in power—seeing the red and oranges of his new attire showed a few times, white outlining his eyes.

They loved every piece of him and made Ace so happy at how everything was turning into. Hands back to touching along his shoulders, arms, and cheeks. They shared a bed once more with a component made up especially for him that helped extinguish his fire temporarily. It didn't bother him, rather enjoying that he was even allowed back in the bed—though finding out they always wanted him back but didn't want to push him before.

"I'm home!" Hearing Marco's shout, Ace festered in a bunch of nerves as he moved to peer around the frame from the kitchen. At the sight, rain is shaken from blond hair and blue eyes find him with a smile showing. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"No, it's tea…" Ace replies in humor with a smile and enjoying the chuckle. Shifting carefully closer, he watches as his lover puts clothing in the container for wet items. Rainy days always brings an unsettling feeling in him, thinking back to that day that brought the trouble in the first place.

"Let me kiss that look off your face, yoi." Marco is before him now, bringing lightly damp hands to his cheeks that dry almost instantly from his skin. Lips come down to press into a firm kiss that he hums to and begins to press back into with joy. Hands move to press along a clothed chest and Marco groans while pulling back. A shiver shows as blue eyes linger to him, "mmhh, cuddles on the couch sound so good."

"That's just because I heat under the blanket quickly." Ace states while getting a chuckle and another firm, chaste kiss.

"And I love it," the comment brings a bit more heat from Ace with little cracks that help expel the heat. A smile is on Marco with a chuckle from the reaction and kisses to his forehead before letting go. "Let me get coffee before getting on the couch." As he heads to the kitchen, the front door opens before quickly shutting as Sabo is sighing out heavily.

"This weather is ridiculous!" He complains before turning and green eyes brighten. "Love!" He moves closer, but Ace puts a hand out with a cringe on his face.

"You are  _soaked_! Don't ruin my pajamas!" He states with small steps to the side and gets laughter before Sabo steps back.

"Fine, fine…" A whine lingers and brings a smile on him as he watches his other lover put things up. "I'm going to take a quick shower first though. Soaked down into my socks because I parked next to a puddle area apparently." Sabo says while pulling off said soggy socks and takes them with him. A hand sweeps up to a cheek and Ace accepts the kiss eagerly with a few chaste ones chasing Sabo as he moves along. "Save some room for me on the couch!"

"No promises!" Marco hollers from the kitchen, having Sabo stop to whine into the kitchen about unfair and that he wanted to cuddle with them both as well before heading to the bathroom.

The humor is a breath of fresh air, the joy and love that thrums through Ace couldn't be any better. There wasn't much more he could ask for, knowing the villains are unaware of where they live. It's now a safe place for him to rest in, sleeping soundly and close to people he loves. The push from Rayleigh to  _listen_  is what he needed to figure out what exactly that ran through his mind and the events that played out. Communication was needed and both sides are at fault, but now they know to do so.

Ace still has a problem, fearing they will be upset or really want to distant from him. Though, they always start catching on when something is different, and they help to get him right on track. Helping him get through tough patches and moments his mind starts to drag him too far down. It is difficult, some days worse than others, but he is pulling through. Having Sabo and Marco at his side has helped him immensely, better than what the villain side could ever do for him.

"Are you okay, Ace?" The voice is soft from Marco, snapping to attention as Ace was unaware he spaced out.

A smile pulls on him, hands moving to fiddle fingers at his chest with a nod. "Yeah… I just… was thinking about how great you two are…" He replies honestly and gets a large smile with a hand to behind his back and pull him in. Lips chastely press to his forehead a few times and he enjoys the large amount of contact.

"You are great too, Ace. We won't ever lose you again… We love you so much, yoi…" The reply brings a burning passion that brings small cracks to vent him once more, but Marco keeps trailing kisses to his cheek with no issue.

"I love you both too." He replies with fingers gripping to a shirt, desperately wanting more kisses and hears a sharp whine.

"I want in on the hugging!" Sabo is hugging Ace from behind and it brings his heart thundering in joy at so much attention and how they don't fear his power—even on his small flare ups. "Let's get on the couch and under the blanket." Sabo suggests, though not acting like he was letting go any time soon and Ace was okay with that. "Dibs with Ace in my lap!"

"No, he goes in the middle!" Marco promptly argues, ensuing it over his shoulder. A large smile and chuckle leaves Ace on the quarrel of who gets more of him, or as Marco wants it equally.

_One day he may be a hero, but for today he was okay with just being him._


End file.
